poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie) Patchy's Movie Hunt/Opening Scene (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see next Pooh's Adventures Movie. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got his's film, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Winnie the Pooh. Voice: Remembering, Winnie the Pooh. music video plays with Pooh Audience: clapping Patchy: I don't believe I lost his next film. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Pooh's next film is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to next Adventure film! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Pooh Bear. Only for Pooh Bear!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Winnie the Pooh! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins (it show a logo of "Cheeky Dumper") Stewie: (Voice) Cheeky Dumper is film in front of a live studio audience. (At the living room) Brain: Oh, my God! Where is my roast pheasant? Stewie: Hmm, by now I think in the city dump. (Laughing Resonates) Brian: You throw it away? But I told you my boss was coming here for dinner. Stewie: Well, unless he likes bad foods, he's going home hungry. (Laughing Resonates) Brain: You cheeky dumper. (Laughing Resonates) (when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment) Patchy: That's it? That's next Pooh's next Adventure film? THAT WAS JUST A BRIAN AND STEWIE'S COMEDY SHOW!!! Potty: What a rip! Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears POOH BEAR ''BETRYAED US!' cries Why did I love this stuff in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Pooh Bear's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! ''to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: [on TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words) And now, for the real Next Pooh's Adventure film! Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. Pooh's Play/Timmy's Trilogy Wishes (After Pooh's Theme Song, the Open start at Pooh and his friends planning there play) Rabbit: '''It's almost time.(He moving piano) '''Donald: So, Pooh, why you invite us for? Mickey: Yeah, and why we're doing a play? Goofy: And What's play about? Pooh: Oh don't worry, guys, you find out. (At Night, Show is started and Christopher Robin come out) Christopher Robin: Shhh, quit. (cough) And now we begin our play, which we called, Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie). Piglet: What's Wishogoly? Christopher Robin: Shh, not yet. (still cough) Act 1, our story begins. (Then the scene fades, as a the opening credits, and after that, where in the scene when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes) Timmy: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) Mr. Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) Mr. Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (2# clone): '''I already said that. '''Mr. Crocker: No, I said. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? Mr. Crockers: (together) There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner. (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) Timmy: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) Timmy: Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) Timmy: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. Wanda: But in your Trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. (Then Pooh and his friends just comes in) Pooh: Hello, guys? Cosmo: Hey, Pooh. It's Winnie the Pooh....................! And his friends! Rabbit: Yes, yes, yes. It's been awhile you three. Otis: Glad to see ya. Wanda: Yeah, great to see you all too. Twilight: So what are of you doing? Cosmo: We're just doing Timmy's Movie parodies Trilogy wishes. Pip: Oh, that's cool. Goofy: Can we join you guys? Cosmo: Sure! Why not. (Back with Timmy, and they stopped at a restaurant, and Mr. crocker add more clones of him) Timmy: Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet-and-sour pork or... (he hit them with his power) Kapow! Mr. Crockers: No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG. (they got hit, and he clone more of him, Timmy runs away from then) (Back to them, Wanda calls Timmy) Wanda: Timmy, get the ring. Get the ring! Piglet: Yeah! Get the ring! (Back at Timmy, again, Timmy say Telephone poll and answer it) Timmy: Get me a new Trilogy wish. This one's not fun anymore. Mr. Crockers: What? We're totally fun. 'Cause fun starts with "F." (They throw Fs at him and going into the next trilogy wish) Timmy: Cool. I'm in middle-earth. Pooh: Hay, Timmy. Tigger: What's up, Timmy-Boy? Timmy: Find. Donald: So, why you doing these wishes? Timmy: Well, I always want to be the chosen one. Eeyore: If you say so. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof comes in) Wanda: Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all. Human Applejack: Wait, that's a teething ring. Timmy: Applejack's right, you know. Wanda: Oh, sorry. Poof's teething. Timmy: Yeah, I know. (Timmy give teething ring to Poof) Wanda: Here you go, One ring to rule-- Timmy: This is an onion ring! Rabbit: What's up with these things, Wanda? Cosmo: Oh, that's mine. (he attack Timmy, and he rubing the onion ring in his head) Cosmo: Precious... and delicious. Eeyore: If figures. Wanda: Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. (She found it, from her hand) Oh, here it is. (She give the ring slowing, and they going to the volcano) Wanda: Only the chosen on can take this ring and drop it into the fire of Dark Mount Gloom. Otis: Dark Mount Gloom? What's that? Wanda: Well, Otis, this a mount is made of-- (She toke a bit) Timmy: What? Are you telling us this mountain is chocolate? Wanda: Dark Chocolate. Spricke: Really, chocolate mount? Wanda: What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes? (They made it to the top, they go blow away from the wind) Cosmo: Timmy, throw the ring in the lava! (Timmy walks to the lava and throw the ring in it, and the wind the sun comes up) Mickey: Wow, that's was quick. Timmy: You said it, Mickey. Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish? Human Rainbow Dash: I'd like that. Abby: Me too. Freddy: Me three. Wanda: You got it. (They going Timmy's third trilogy wish) Timmy: WHOO HOO! Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! Timmy: I'm chosen one magic wizard boy Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Pooferscoop. (Timmy and Pooh and his friends follow Poof) Cosmo: Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters. (Cosmo hit that building) Cosmo: Ah! Human Applejack: Now this what I'm talking about. Donald: You said it. (Wanda toke a bit on her broomstick) Wanda: Oh, you've got to try this pretzel broomstick. Pooh: It's a Honey Broomstick? Rabbit: How you think of food, in the time like this? Pooh: I'm pratice. Timmy: That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast. (Timmy got zapped) Tigger: What was that? Goofy: Um, guys, look! Wanda: Oh, No! It's the ultimate bad, nasty wizard, Moldywart. Vicky: It's not Moldy, but it is indeed a wart. (Laughing) Pip: We're in trouble now! Pig: Look out, she mint be gassy. (She start to zapped him, again) Otis: Run!!! (they running away, they hid on that building) Cosmo: Timmy, before you guys get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots? (Than Vicky zapped the building throw and her head pops out throw that hole) Vicky: Ha Ha! Here's Moldy. Both: (Screams) Otis: (Screams) Otis's Friends: (Screams) Mickey: YEP! Goofy: GORSH! Donald: (Screams) Pip: Doesn't anyone had a new plan? Otis: Yes. Run in feel! Rabbit: Run, Run! We gotta run! Tigger: Make a break for it! (They start running again, and Jorgen comes in) Jorgen: TIMMY! (He did arid of Vicky) Jorgen: STOP! Timmy: Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart, and now We can scoop the poof. Human Rainbow Dash: This's my favorite game. Donald: Quick, he gaving gaing away. Tigger: Attard that kid! (They start chasing Poof, again. Then Jorgen give rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally Timmy got it) Timmy: Yes! Tigger: (Laughing) Now that what I called fair playing. Twilight: You said it, Tigger. (The Jorgen give rid of Poof, too) Timmy: Poof? Have, what gives? We're playing a game here! Tigger: Yeah, do you know all the sports, Jorgen. Rabbit: That's right. Jorgen: The Fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain the shadows. Do not speak your and Pooh's name! Timmy: Uh, you're freaking us out here, dude. (And Jorgen send Timmy and Pooh and his friends falling) All: (Screaming) (And they landed at Timmy's House) I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! Pooh: Oh! We're back your house, Timmy. Timmy: You're right, Pooh, A trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen one 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. Spike: Nice title. Pig: I was gonna suggest The Chosen one 4: Poopy McHits-a-lot, but yours is good, too. Human Fluttershy: Um, came we go inside now, I'm hungry. Human Pinkie Pie: Yeah, me too. Pip: Me three. Winnie the Pooh: Me four. Otis: Let's find something to eat. Timmy: Ok than. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Mickey: Hey, where are they? Twilight: They were here a moment ago. Tigger: Where'd they go? Timmy: Well, then, guess we'll meet up with them later. (They went inside) Timmy: Hay, dad, mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? Human Pinkie Pie: Yay! Wait what? Otis: I don't get it. Abby: Me either. Pooh: Yeah, I want honey, not cereal. Mr. Turner: Honey, why is a buck-toothed street urchin wearing a pink hat calling us "Mom" and "Dad," and also, why all those talking animals, some girls, a pony, a dragon are here and asking for food? Timmy: Um, 'cause I'm your son? Mickey: Yeah, Timmy, remember, your son? Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he's your son. Mrs. Turner: But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we have more money, less responsibility, and weekends free. Mr. Turner: Yeah, having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things, like going to this weekend's Big M.A.R.F. Festival. Timmy: The Middle-aged Rock festival? Both: 'Cause you're never too old to rock and roll! (they beak their backs) Both: Ow! Our Backs! Rabbit: Are you two out of your minds!? Twilight: '''You're guys 50-60 years old. '''Mr. Turner: They are right. Maybe we are too old. To the heating Pads! Mrs. Turner: Grab a muffin, and let yourself and your friends out, street urchin. (They walk away in pain) Timmy: Street Urchin? M.A.R.F. festival? Piglet: '''What's going on, Timmy. '''Goofy: '''Yeah, I think something had to do with Jorgen. '''Spike: '''I with you, Goofy. '''Timmy: Eh, I've had weirder mornings. (He put a color one) Timmy: No, not that one. Rabbit: Come on, we got get to Timmy's School, before something get worst. (Than Dr. Facilier is watching them) Dr. Facilier: Well, looks like Pooh is look some clues from the Boss's Plan. Well, looks like I had to warm her. (He walks away) (At the School) Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? Where the heck are they? Mickey: '''Something strange is going on here? '''Twilight: '''You said it, Mickey. '''Human Rainbow Dash: '''This is stranger than our world. '''Timmy: Well, If I have to face the education system without magic, I better be prepared. Otis: Me too. (At the the classroom, Timmy, Pooh and his friends walks in) Timmy: Hey, guys. Where's my seat? Chester: Wow, a new kids who doesn't know we're not cool! Timmy: What are you talking about? I know you're not cool, and It's me. HELLO! Pooh: do you remember him? Eeyore: Yeah. Twilight: Yeah I'm Twilight. Spike: And Spike. Remember? A.J.: I'm A.J., the class genius, new kids. You can have my seat. I'll stand. Otis: A.J. You know us, Timmy Turner! Duke: Yeah, and Duke, too. Human Flurttershy: You've got to remember us, A.J. and Chester! Human Rairty: Yeah, you guys, and Timmy are friends. Timmy: Guys, we're not a-- Mr. Crocker: New Kids! Don't you guys know these kids aren't cool? A.J.(he use a megaphone), "F" FOR STANDING! Man, I love megaphones. Okay, class, Today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the new kids' self-esteem. Timmy: But we're not a new kids. Look, I've even done the homework you assigned on the Big Dipper. Mr. Crocker: Hmm, an overachieving suck-up. I like it. But "F"! All: (Screams) Mr. Crocker: That's how we roll in the fifth grade. And everyone knows there's no such thing as the "Big Dipper." Rabbit: You got to be kidding me. Mr. Crocker: Oh I'm not kidding. Timmy: The Big Dipper doesn't exist? A.J.: Where'd you guys move here from, Dumbsville? (Everyone is laughing at them) Timmy: I've lived here my whole life! And Pooh visited me all the time! What's wrong with you guys? I'm you best friend. You beat me up every day. And I've been in love with you since kindergarten! Mr. Crocker: Awkward. Tigger: '''You know, that kid needs to control his feelings. '''Goofy: '''You're said, like Donald. '''Donald: Hey, Why you... Mickey: Take a easy, Donald. Timmy: First my parents, now you guys. What's wrong with everyone? Look at me. I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! (Then, Head Eliminator and Dr. Facilier comes in) Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Dr. Facilier: Hello, Pooh, long time go see. Pooh and Friends: (Gasp) Timmy: Okay, what the heck are they? Mickey: That's Facilier!! Jafar: Oh he's not the only one here. Human Rainbow Dash: Jafar! Donald: Maleficent! Rabbit: Iago! Goofy: Hades! Evil Sunset Shimmer: Don't forget me! Twilight: Sunset Shimmer! Wait! You're not the the real Sunset Shimmer. You're just a- Evil Sunset Shimmer: Clone created by Tino's greatest fear, "The real Sunset Shimmer didn't becoming evil again, didn't she?!" Twilight: Tino got rid of you for good! He faced his fear, and fought back! Pooh: Wait. She become evil, again? Twilight: No, Pooh. I'll talk about this later. Jafar: Well, we love to talk about what we're doing, but we don't the Heroes ruild our plans. Chester: '''Wow, another new kids! (Jafar shout a laser with his sefter) '''Chester: '''Who shoots deadly lasers! '''Mr. Crocker: Okay, class, new assignment. Run for your-- darn this chalk--Life! (Crocker and students screams and left the classroom) (Head Eliminate life Mr. Crocker's desk) Hades: So, what are we should do with them? Evil Sunset Shimmer: I gust we should follow Bowser's olders. Lago: Witch is? Evil Sunset Shimmer: Take Pooh and his friends to Bower's Kingdom. Maleficent: What about Timmy? Evil Sunset Shimmer: Let the Head Eliminator take cave of that. Head Eliminator: '''Eliminate Timmy Turner. (He destroy his desk) '''Timmy: It's official. This is the weirdest morning ever! Pip: Now what? Otis: I know, Run in feel! Rabbit: Run, run! We gotta run! Tigger: Make at break for it! (They start running) Dr. Facilier: They gaving away! Evil Sunset Shimmer: Get them, you fools! Timmy: We got to get out of here fast. Freddy: Yeah, but witch vehicle to take? Timmy: No. No. (They found A.J.'s Ride) Otis: Perfect. Mickey: Get on! (they got on it) Timmy: Thank you, A.J. (They drove off) Pooh: That was a close one. Rabbbit: Tell me about it. I've almost lost my tail. Evil Sunset Shimmer: Where's are they? Jafar: There they are! (All the Villains get on Head Eliminator and fly off, cut up of them) Head Eliminator: Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. Pooh: They've spotted us! Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh oh. Otis: We're dead, aren't we? Pip: Yep. Timmy: We to find Cosmo and Wanda and wish robo-dork and the villains away. (They hide in that build broad) Timmy: That was close. Freddy: Good thing that build broad were here. Piglet: This is terrible. Eeyore: Could get worst. (Jorgen grab Them) Timmy: (Screams) Eeyore: See? Timmy: Ah! Don't eliminate us! I'm not--- Jorgen: Timmy Turner! Timmy: Jorgen! Man, are we glad to see you... And to see somebody who knows me. Pooh: Tell us what's going on? (Jorgen brins out weapon) Timmy: Now We're not so glad. Freddy: Don't shout us, shout Peck. Peck: Wait, What?! Jorgen: DUCK! (They duck and Jorgen Shut Head Eliminator and The Villains) Timmy: What is that thing? Mickey: And why the Villains working with him? Jorgen: I told you guys not to say Timmy's name, like I sort of just did. They have really good hearing. Jafar: Oh, you want to play that way, huh? Well, take this! (Head Eliminator opens his mouth blows in Timmy and Pooh and his friends) Timmy: And a really big mouth. Ah! Help! (Timmy, Pooh and his friends blow away, and Jorgen got them) Jorgen: Hang On! Abby: Otis, this looks like the end. Otis: No, it's a minor setback. Men: (Voice) You're listening to K.R.E.P., Creepy music for those creepy alley cliff-hangers. Jorgen: I hat this station. (He left them go) Otis: Now it's the end. Jorgen: Oops. All: (Screams) Jorgen: Guys, hang on! All: To what? Jorgen: Good Point! All: (Screaming) (Jorgen Poof a rope to get them out of his mouth) Jorgen: Now we shut that pie hole with a manhole. (Jorgen throw something to the Head Eliminator) Evil Sunset Shimmer: You not stopping us, that easy. Give us Timmy and Pooh, and we're let you go for now. Or keep them and you'll be sorry! Jorgen: Althought I sympathize with you sentiments, I cannot allow that to happen at this time. (Jorgen poof a morcycle) Jorgen: Hop on my hog and hold me tight. (They got on and drove off) Evil Sunset Shimmer: After them! (Head Eliminator and The Villains fly off, too, and cut them up, again) (At Timmy's House) Mrs. Turner: There goes that street urchin and his friends. Ooh, They's living on the edge. Mr. Turner: Eeh! Not as Edgy as we're gonna be cruising in the the M.A.R.F. Machine on our way to the M.A.R.F. Festival. Now to make sure we have enough goodies to keep road trip rockin'. Stuff of my stomach, stuff for my back, stuff for my throat, and the nasel spray for my deviated septum. Mrs. Turner: Let's Party! (they broke their backs,again) Both: Our Backs! Mr. Crocker: Hey, fellow M.A.R.F.ers. I'm going to Middle-aged Rock Festival too, and I could use a ride. Mr. Turner: Look, Pal. Gas, glasses or aspirnin. Nobody rides for free. Mr. Crocker: Let's M.A.R.F.! (they got in the car and drove off and come back) Mrs. Turner: Middle-Aged Bladder. Potty break! Both: Right behind you! (Back to them) Jafar: We got you now! Timmy: They's gaining on us. Oh, and by the way, who is he? Jorgen: There will be time for explanations when you all are safe. (They go throw the mall's wall into the fairlyworld, but the Villains didn't made it, so they crash throw the the wall into the mall) Hades: Where they go? Lago: Great, now we lost. Jafar: Quit, you're bird! (Head Eliminator dress up a cool guy, than he send tow Eliminators) Head Eliminator: Now eliminate Timmy Turner. Evil Sunset Shimmer: You guys go with Head Eliminator, I'll look for where Timmy's hind out. Dr. Facilier: Good Idea. Maleficent: Yeah, that way we capture them, faster. (She turn around) Evil Sunset Shimmer: When Timmy Turner has bing eliminated, Pooh and his pals will be sorry they ever stop Bowser's Plan to take over the universe. Not that they would've been much safer if they'd stayed in 100 Acre Wood. Hades: Um, boss, I want to stop what are you doing, but, villains don't talk to their selfs. Evil Sunset Shimmer: What are you Villains still doing here?! Go! Jafar: Ok, Ok, sheesh. (they split up) (At Fairly World) Jorgen: Well, that was a close one. Mickey: You said it. Human Pinkie Pie: What's this place. Pooh: This's FairlyWorld. Jorgen: Now hang on to me again. We have a long road ahead of us. But know one thing: All the fairies are safe and hidden where the enemy cannot find them. Goofy: And what's that? "Fairly-Gum-Ball Machine" (All the fairies is in that Gumball machine at "Snacks") Wanda: Ah! Where are we? Last time I remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wish. Cosmo: '''And the last thing I remember is you saying the last you remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wish. '''Poof: Poof! Cupid: Oh! We're in a gumball machine. Tooth fairy: I hope we're sugarless. Cosmo: Every Fairly in the FairlyWorld must be in here. Juandissimo: '''I'm more of a fireball than a gumball. At least we're not at the bottom, like Binky. '''Binky: (Voice) Hi, guys. Wanda: Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here, but we're getting out. Oh, no, our wands are gone. Cosmo: and our hands are gone! Tooth Fairly: But at least we're safe. (Than a boy just comes in) Cosmo: Not Safe! (He bring Binky out) Binky: (Screams) All: Uh, no! He's got Binky! Binky: I don't want to be a Gumballlllll! (He start chewing Binky) Binky: (Screams) All: Ah, The horror! (he brings out all the money out) All: The Quarters! "The Cave Prophesy" (At the Jungle) Jorgen: Don't let go. (At a snow storm) Jrogen: (grunting) (At the desert's rest stop) Jorgen: You guys could have let go that time. (And Back to Fairly World) Timmy: We're back here again? Jorgen: Oh, You're got to be kidding me. Human Rainbow Dash: So why we looking for anyway? Jorgen: The Cave of Destiny. It is all your questions will be answered. Peck: Where's is it that place? Pip: Maybe is that mountain over there? Timmy: Yeah, Pip is right, it is that cave up there. (they found it) Jorgen: Man, why can I never find that place? (At the cave) Timmy: The Cave of Destiny is creepy. Jorgen: Oh, these are just from last year's halloween party... I think. We also rent out the cave for weddings and bar mitzvahs. Twilight: Really? Jorgen: Yeah, really. Timmy: Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah. All: What's going on? Jorgen: Maybe these pretty pictures will help. (He poof of a prophesy pictures) Jorgen: Or, as we call them in Fairly World... (in booming voice) The Cave Prophesy! Timmy: The cave prophesy? Jorgen: No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo. (in booming voice) The Cave Prophesy! Human Applejack: What's that? Jorgen: I'll tail you. In ancient Fairy Times, A fairy's main job was to fight, no frolic. Donald: Frolic? Goofy: What does that mean? Jorgen: Can I continued, please? Both: Sorry? Jorgen: They constantly battled a mysterious enemy called The Darkness.... And Its agents of destruction, eliminators. And they fairy warriors were victorious only when they combined all of their wand powers and neutralized The Darkness with its natural enemy, light. But our ancient ancestors feared the mysterious foe would come back. So they sent millions of our strongest soldiers into the void of space to illuminate it... So that should the Darkness ever return, we will have a shield of protection no unlike today's underarm deodorants. Timmy: Amazing! Otis: '''I know right! '''Tigger: Awesome! Timmy: Do you have any popcorn? Jorgen: Small, Medium, or Large? Timmy: Surprise me. Pooh: So the stars in space are really fairy warriors. Timmy: And they watching out for the Darkness? Jorgen: They are our first warning system. And Bowser is knows everything about The Darkness, and that's why he's sends Evil clone and the rest of the Villains team up with them to take over the universe. Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Huh?! Twilight: What?! Spike: What?! Human Pinkie Pie: What?! Otis: What?! Otis's Friends: Say What?! Mickey: What?! Donald and Goofy: What?! Jorgen: Yep. And last night, our deepest outpost, the Big Dipper brigade, just disappeared. Timmy: The Big Dipper. That's why Crocker said it didn't exist! Jorgen: Yes, I had to wipe away all memory of its existence so people wouldn't freak out. I also wiped away any memory of you so that no one would say your name and give away you location. Timmy: So this great, but how does it affect us? Jorgen: I'm not finished. Our ancestors then hid an all-powerful magic wand, also a copy of Twilight's Crown, the could destroy the darkness, should it ever return. And to protect this white wand and the crown form falling into the wrong hands, they decided that only a chosen one could possess it and unlock its true powers. Timmy: Cool. Goofy: So, where are they? Jorgen: No one knows, the crown is still a mystery, but it's said for to find the wand, that this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve the ancient riddle. Pip: So, what'd it said? Freddy: Allow me. (Clears throat) Donkey oil pine nut moose confetti yippy-dee-doo... Spike: Stop that! Freddy: Sorry? Human Fluttershey: So what it really said? Timmy: "The Wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss..." Human Rainbow Dash: What does that mean? Jorgen: You tell to Timmy, because the chosen one is him, Timmy Turner! Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Huh?! Twilight: What?! Spike: What?! Human Pinkie Pie: What?! Otis: What?! Otis's Friends: Say What?! Mickey: What?! Donald and Goofy: What?! Timmy: What? Jorgen: Yes, check it out. Pink hat, big teeth, initials T.T. And I am not the only one who knows it. Timmy: The Eliminators and Villains were here? They know I'm the chosen one? Rabbit: And you just said his name out loud? Jorgen: And it echoed a bit too, didn't it? Spike: (Growls) Mickey: What's is, what is Spike? (Than Evil Sunset Shimmer is behind them) Evil Sunset Shimmer: Can't believe I couldn't find you, earlier. Should have known Jorgen would bring you guys here. And your dumbfriends, too. Twilight: We're not! Evil Sunset Shimmer: You are! No wander Bowser is trying destroy Pooh and his Pals to take over the Universe. Mickey: Evil cone, by power invested in us of Pooh's team, we're stop you, missy. Evil Sunset Shimmer: What ever! This is just a minder setback. You don't know a thing about this prophecy and I already know it. Timmy: If that's so, why do you want to destroy us. You had a lot of trouble making the eliminators kill us. Evil Sunset Shimmer: Pop quiz, Chosen One How gonna destroy the Darkness? Timmy: Uh........? Evil Sunset Shimmer: You don't know?! Seriously? And you're supposed to be Chosen one? Then again, what other chances you think you have until we destroy you and all. (Spike growls at her) Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, and I suppose to keep an eye on your mutt or dragon. Hate from to be... taken away from you. Spike: Is that a threat? Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh of course not. Spike: (Growls) Evil Sunset Shimmer: But it'll be the end of you. Oh, Boys? (Then the Head Eliminator appeared) Head Eliminator: Eliminate Timmy Turner. Timmy: Man, that thing looks terrifyung! (Than, Villains and two Eliminators just appeared) Otis: There's two of them! Tigger: '''Um, show them what you made of, Pooh? '''Pooh: Flat. Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. Evil Shimmer shimmer: Correct! Eliminators, Attack! (They Eliminators open their mouths, again) Timmy: Get us out of here! Mickey: And Fast! Joegen: (whistles) (He calls out his motorcycle, they got on again, and drove off) Hades: Ok, you plan's didn't work. Evil Sunset shimmer: Just follow them! (They fly off, again) (They going into the wall) Timmy: '''(Yells) We're heading for the wall! '''Jorgen: Don't worry. We will vanish before we-- (They crashed in to the wall) Timmy: Listen, as the chosen one, I choose to be not the chosen one! I've never been chosen for anything: Not kickball, not lab partner. Why? Otis: Really? Abby: Honestly now? Peck: Come on, Timmy. Pig: Get a good punchline! Freddy: Yeah, like a joke or some kind. Human Pinkie Pie: You have to do it, Timmy! Timmy: No! Because I'm a bad choice! Jorgen: The Cave Prophesy does not lie. Pooh: Twilight, how Sunset become evil? Twilight: That's the clone version of Sunset Shimmer, Pooh! That's not the real Sunset Shimmer! Pooh: Well, that's make scents. Jorgen: Don't worry; I have a plan. Timmy: Ah, thanks Goodness. Jorgen: If it's you they want, it's you they'll get. Timmy: We hate that plan! Goofy: Yeah! Duke: Absolutely not! Tigger: Yeah, how you gonna do it, turn into "Timmy"? (Jorgen turn into his self to Timmy) Tigger: I'd had to ask. Timmy: Plan's getting better. Jorgen: Good luck, guys. You were a pain in my butt, but... (Nobody get's it) Jorgen: Well, that's all I got. Good lock. Timmy: Where you going? Abby: Get back here! Piglet: You're not be safe! Jorgen: For you guys to go on, The Darkness and Evil Clone must believe you have been Eliminated. Don't worry, Timmy, you got Pooh and his pals with you. Remember, The wand is hidden in a rock sealed with a kiss. Pip: Good Lock, dude. I give him 10 minutes. Otis: Can you please be Surppotive? Jorgen: Hello! I am Timmy Turner. Pooh and his Pals are gone for some reason. Look how stupid I am. (babbling) Evil Sunset Shimmer: Head Eliminator, You know what to do? (Head Eliminator sucked Jorgen up and some Eliminators) Jorgen: (Screams) Head Eliminator: Finally, we have the chosen one. Jafar: And now, Pooh and friends are surrender. Evil Sunset Shimmer: And now, Bowser will rule the hold Universe with out trouble. Eliminator 1#: Can we stay? We saw some cool shops on main street. Eliminator 2#: Yeah, no ones said all of you were the boss of us, and-- (He sucked up two Eliminators, The Villains and himself) Timmy: Hello? Joegen? Mickey: My gosh! Where'd they go!? Pooh: I don't know. Timmy: Hello? Jorgen? Anybody? We can't stop the Darkness and Villains by ourselves. How Do I find the Wand? How Do we get back to earth? What am I supposed to do? Pooh: Hello? Is anyone here? Piglet: Hello? Human Applejack: Can someone give us a sign?! Something! Timmy: Wait a minute. Tigger: What? Timmy: All those stars are fairy warriors ready to stop the Darkness. Mickey: Right. Timmy: Yes! We're not alone! (All the stars are gone) Pooh: They're gone. Piglet: Oh, dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Timmy: (Screams) "Back on Earth" (Back on Earth) (At M.E.R.F.) (Telephone rings) Officer 1#: Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility. Uh-huh. Yeah. I see. (He send M.E.R.F. alarm) Officer 2#: What's with the M.E.R.F. Alarms? Officer 1#: Look, it's probably nothing, but it seems that every star in the sky has completely vanished. Officer 2#: Eh, you're right: It's probably nothing. (He spill his drink) Every star in the sky has vanished? Officer 1#: Should we put out an emergency broadcast letting the population of earth know that an alien attack is imminent? Officer 2#: Yes, the people have a right to know what's going on. Or... (At M.A.R.F. Machine Radio) Men: (Voice) In others news, The Government has announced that they turned off the stars to conserve energy. Mr. Turner: Ooh, I totally believe that. We have such a great government. Mrs. Turner: And they're never lied to us, because deceiving people is wrong. Mr. Crocker: Fan belt's fixed. let's M.A.R.F. and roll, Baby! (They drove off and stopped, again) All: Potty break! (Back to Fairly World) Timmy: Okay, Don't panic, guys. I'm the chosen one. All we have to do is get back to Earth, get the dumb wand, defeat The Villains and The Darkness. Tigger: '''So, Twilight, how do you know about Evil clone? '''Twilight: '''Well, my friend Tino, had dream about Sunset is evil again, and than It comes true, but in a clone, way. Ever sense, there two of her, one is good, one is bad. '''Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me, too. Mickey: Wow! Goofy: Wow, really? Spike: Yep. That's the hole story. Rabbit: So, all we had to do is do the same thing we did real her, when she evil. Human Rainbow Dash: yeah, how we gonna find the copy of Twilight's Crown. Mickey: Maybe we find it later, right now, we gotta find the way to get back to earth and find that wand. Otis: Than when is all done, we live happy ever after, right? Timmy: Yeah, we don't know what's Darkness looks like. Pooh: Um, Timmy. I see we have some small problems. (The Darkness comes in) Timmy: Okay, that must be it. (Screams) Pip: Now what? Otis: I know, Run in feel! Rabbit: Run, run! We gotta run! Tigger: Make at break for it! Pooh: Gong way! Goofy: We're getting outta here! (They start running, again) Rabbit: We've go to hurry! It's gaining on us! Timmy: How We get back to Earth? Wait; Jorgen's Fairy Cycle. (Every one got in the Fairy Cycle) Timmy: Awesome! We'll just blast through this portal, and then Turner-- (They jump off the cycle with no move-ness, they start running, again) All: (Screams) Tigger: '''It's a dead end! We're Trap! Trap like brackets! '''Otis: The Darkness will devour us all! It's probably watching us right now! I don't taste good! I'm very gamey, if you're watching! So scared. Abby: Otis, snap out of it. Peck: Get it together, man. Freddy: Coward! Pig: You sicken me. Pip: Could you bend down a bit? Otis: Yeah, no problem. Pip: Man up! Otis: Why? Abby: Guys, slapping Otis isn't going to help us to get down to Earth. Freddy: You're right. Let's kick him. Abby: No, Freddy. Timmy: Think, Turner. What fairy goes back and forth to Earth more than anybody? Pip: Um, you mean like a Tooth Fairy? Timmy: Bingo! Tooth Fairly Enterprises, home of the legendary quarter transporter. Every time an Earth Kid puts a tooth under their pillow, It comes here, and it's replaced, by cold, hard cash. Pooh: What? Tigger: It's aprogecal...what?! Human Pinkie Pie: What?! Abby: How are we going to do that? Timmy: It's easy. I just making it the the turner returner. Otis: I don't get. Human Rarity: Me either, but let's see whether it works. (Every one is on the conbar- balt) Timmy: I hope this works. (All of Fairly World is sucked up By the Darkness) (Back on Earth) Boy: I wonder what the Tooth fairy left. (He found Timmy and the others) Spike: We're end up a room? Otis: Uh-Oh. Timmy: Shh. Dude, I'm the Chosen One. Boy: No, you're a crazy kids under my pillow who stole my quarter! Mom, quarter thiefies! (Everyone running) All: (Screams) Boy: My dad's a cop! (Than Cop car chasing them) All: (Screams) (They trip and when into the sewer line, Timmy found a wanted sign of him) Timmy: That was Quick. Mickey: I can't go back to big house. Goofy: What big house? Human Applejack: That house over there. Twilight: I see it. Human Rairty: '''I think is pink house over there? '''Otis: '''No, what Mickey meant is Jail! '''Peck: '''Doesn't matter, it matter's will take hours to find the wand! '''Timmy: Yeah, and there's no way we can locate this wand on our own. Cosmo, Wanda, where are you? (Back at "Snacks") Binky: (Screams) Cosmo: He's still chewing Binky. Boy: Ugh, this one lost its flavor. (He throw Binky) Binky: It's horrible in there. And he recently had nachos. All: (Screams) (he got Wanda) Boy: Ooh, a tasty pink gumball. Cosmo: Wanda! Wanda! No! (Cosmo say Wanda) Wanda: Cosmo, No! Juandissimo: '''Wanda, I feel terrible for your loss. Would you like to make out? (Cosmo break free out of boy's mouth) '''Cosmo: Who's up for a balloon ride to freedom? (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got out of "Snacks") Juandissimo: '''Quick, everyone. Into the gross kid mouth! (Every Fairy went into kid's mouth and he fell off the table) '''Cosmo: Whee! Wanda: Cosmo, you saved us. Cosmo: Hang on to my bubble butt, baby! Whee! (Back to Timmy) Timmy: The Chosen one was alone in the city. But he and his friends knew if they could find his fairies, he could solve this ancient riddle and locate the-- (They got hit by a bus) Woman: Okay, follow me to see the kiss, Schmodin's most famous sculpture, here at the Dimmsdale Art Museum. Timmy: The Kiss. Wait a second. The White wand is hidden in the rock and sealed with a kiss. "The Battle/The Magic of Smile" Timmy: Phew. One down, seven to go. Polar Bear: I have been waiting for you. Goofy: A talking Polar Bear? Human Fluttershy: You must be the Guardian of the Ice Wand. Timmy: What do I have to do to prove I'm the chosen one? Polar Bear: Are you the Chosen One? Timmy: Yep. Polar Bear: Oh, works for me, beaver boy. By the way I thinks this Crown you looking for? (Bear give the crown to Twilight) Twilight: Thank you. Polar Bear: '''You're welcome. (clears throat) "From outer moons to distant suns, the Ice Wands grows for the Chosen One." (Than Ice Wand just appear and Others just comes in) '''Wanda: Timmy, you're okay. Jorgen: And you guys found the final wand, which is really big, like my ears. I just heard a fly break wind in Africa. (Jorgen now had small ears) Tigger: Good thing the Villains are not here. (Piglet saw something he got panic) Piglet: Oh..... Dear.....! (Screaming) Sun... Sun... Sun... Sun... Sun... Shim... Shim... Shim...! Rabbit: Try be pacific. Mickey: What's going on, Piglet? Otis: Did you see something scaring? Piglet: Sun... Sun... Sun... Sun... Sun... Shim... Shim... Shim...! Evil Sunset Shimmer. (Everyone got scared) Evil Sunset Shimmer: That's right! Dr. Failier: And us to. Hades: And we're here to destroy you all! Jafar: By the way, we had you're pet. (he show Spike) Spike: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Don't hurt him! Mickey: Alright, Clone, DROP THE DOG?! Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, mouse. Jafar Let him go. Jafar: As you wish, boss. Evil Sunset Shimmer: You're no gonna stop us, that easy, chosen one. Give me the crown, and Darkness won't hurt you tonight. Or keep it and It'll destroy the Earth! All: (gasp) Sunset Shimmer: Tick-tock, Turner. We haven't got all day. It'll destroy the universe in one piece. So, what's your answer? Timmy: No. Sunset Shimmer: What!? Earth! Your home! You'll die this is destroy! Don't you see what it about to do to the this plant?! Timmy: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. All these, you boss want destroy Pooh and all because he's stopping every time his plans is doing with universe. If I give of being a chosen one, I allow it to fall into Bowser's hands. Twilight: Yeah! So go ahead. Destroy the this plant. You are not getting this crown! Evil Sunset Shimmer: Fine. You win. Human Rainbow Dash: You... are... so awesome! Human Applejack: I can't believe you were gonna do that for us! Human Rarity: It's no wonder you're a real live princess! Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, yes, she's so very special! Snips and Snails Grab him, you fools! Spike: whimpering Rainbow Dash: Spike! Spike! Fluttershy! Evil Sunset Shimmer: I'll take that! evilly At last! More power than I could ever imagine! Evil Sunset Shimmer: That's It! That's how you gonna destroy the Darkness, Oh, that dump. By the way, we was bluffing when I said darkness was going to destroy the Earth. Bowser don't want to rule this plant He want universe! And with the Darkness and Villains behind me, he will get! Twilight Sparkle: No, you're not! Otis: Not if we stop you! Timmy: Yeah, you'll never rule the universe, Evil clone. Tigger: Yeah, clone, We'll stop you! Rabbit: That's right. Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop us? We have magic, and all of you have nothing! Timmy: Oh yeah, we'll try some of this! (He shoots an rock at her) Evil Sunset Shimmer: Ow! Why you little! Jafar: Okay, showtime! Goofy: Not for long! Mickey's gonna put you in your lamp! Jafar: (gasps) (Mickey rubs the lamp, traping Jafar, and Maleficent) Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Maleficent: It can not be! Tigger: Now to send this back to where it can never be found for good. A one. A two. A FIRE!!! (He launch the lamp into a far away distance) Twilight: That'll take care of Jafar and Maleficent. Dr. Facilier: But no me! (He traps Pooh and his friends in a cage) Tigger: Boy that's really a big salesman. Rabbit: Oh, dear, suddenly fighting the villains wasn't such a good idea. Dr. Facilier: Now you're going to spend the rest of your lives being a pile of dust! Otis: '''Oh Yeah! How about I take that charm of yours! (grabs the charm) '''Dr. Facilier: gasps Otis: And smash it. the charm Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! as he sees the spirits Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless send back and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that Pooh and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared Tigger" Dah-haha! Now that's what I call shreiffing! Hades: But you can't get me! Donald: Try this! (blows out Hade's hair) Hades: Whoa! Is my hair out? (Mickey punches Hades as he lands into the pit of Souls) Hades: '''Get off me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me! I feel like I'm getting... FLUUUUUUUUUSHED! '''Evil Sunset Shimmer: laughter Gee, the gang really is ''all back together again. laughter Now step aside Pooh Bear has tried to destroy the Darkness one too many times already! He needs to be dealt with! '''Pooh:' Oh, Botter. (Every one protect him) Evil Sunset Shimmer: '''laughter What!? '''Twilight Sparkle: The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! echoing Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship! Evil Sunset Shimmer: No! screaming What is happening?! Timmy: Because, you can't control Darkness, when bad or good. With my power and Element of Harmony makes light the Darkness with a magic celestial smile! (He claps two times) I wish we were all back in Dimmsadle. (Element of Harmony and all the wands come together to light the Darkness) It's Lost Forever/Ending Scene to Patchy Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? Potty: Let's watch it again. Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor Potty: Brawk! Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined Pooh's next Adventures Film! Now it's lost forever! Potty: '''Brawk! Lost forever! '''Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess Today Pooh's Adventure Film will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Winnie the Pooh will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. (THE END) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Sonic879